Life's A Dance20
by ks
Summary: Alot happens in this chapter...PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: Thanks to MM for talking with me to all hours of the night so I could get over my writer's block  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Life's A Dance20  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked up to see Peter still pacing around in circles. They had been at the clearing for about an hour now, and there was no sign of the others. Peter had tried radioing them and everything, but no response. Scott then looked over at David who was glaring disgustingly at him, Scott just smirked and looked away. Daisy was sitting over in a corner by herself, something obviously bothering her, it's just that no one knew what. Jacky was sitting by Juliete talking to her, even though it looked like Juliete was asleep.   
  
"That's weird," Scott thought to himself.  
  
He was doing his best to keep his mind of Shelby. He was worried about her, and all the others, because they weren't there yet. His mind continued to think about the worst, instead of positive things. He rubbed a hand through his hair and stood up. He kicked at the ground and walked off.   
  
  
  
Peter watched as Scott walked away. He thought about going after him, but ruled against it. He knew Scott had a lot on his mind. As soon as they got back to Horizon Scott's mom would be waiting for them, and Peter knew Scott was ready for it, it would just be hard on him. He looked deep into the woods, hoping to see a sign of Sophie and the others coming, but there was none. He breathed a loud sigh.  
  
"They'll be here soon," he thought to himself reassuringly.  
  
  
  
Daisy slowly walked over to David. She had decided to try again to get David to talk to her. She sat down beside him and he just shot her an annoyed look  
  
Daisy: Well aren't we full of friendly welcomes  
  
David rolled his eyes at her  
  
Daisy: I think you should talk to me  
  
David: WOW! You mean you actually think…learn something every day  
  
He turned his face so he was no longing facing her  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: Just because you don't think, doesn't mean I can't.  
  
She stood up and walked off. It wasn't like her to give up so easily, but David was really annoying her.  
  
David turned around and watched as Daisy walked away. He squinted his eyes as a thoughtful look crossed his face  
  
"I wonder if she really knows," he thought to himself, a little scared.  
  
  
  
Peter looked up at the sound of arguing and knew it was Sophie and her group. He could hear Shelby and Ezra arguing, along with Auggie telling them to 'shut up'. He smiled to himself, never so happy to hear them arguing in his life. He watched as they walked into the clearing. Shelby leading the way, followed by Laura, Sophie, Eric, Auggie, and Ezra. Peter smiled to himself, Shelby and Ezra were about thirty feet away and they were still finding away to argue with each other. He laughed and walked up to them…  
  
Peter: What took you guys so long?  
  
Shelby pulled her backpack of her back and put a lose strand of hair behind her face  
  
Shelby: Homeboy back there got lost  
  
Peter smirked at her as he walked up to Sophie  
  
Peter: So did it all go ok?  
  
Sophie pulled of her backpack and began moving her shoulders up and down  
  
Sophie: Yeah, it went fine. I'm just very stiff  
  
Peter smiled at her and motioned that he would be right back. He quickly ran over to Auggie who was making his way towards Juliete  
  
Peter: Auggie man, wait up  
  
Auggie turned around and gave Peter an impatient look  
  
Auggie: I just wanta go see Jules  
  
Peter eventually caught up with him and extended his hand to him  
  
Auggie gave him a curios look  
  
Auggie: What'd I do?  
  
Peter: For helping Sophie out on the hike with Eric. It's good to know that you helped the newbie out  
  
Auggie nodded his head and smiled at Peter while shaking his hand  
  
Peter: Ok then, Juliete is going to be fine, just be strong around her  
  
Auggie nodded his head and walked off  
  
  
  
Auggie walked over to Juliete, but before he could say anything to her, Jacky pulled him to the side  
  
Auggie: Dang, can't yall just let me talk to her?  
  
Auggie began to walk to her again, but Jacky pulled him back  
  
Jacky: She wanted me to tell you something  
  
Auggie stopped pulling away and turned to face Jacky  
  
Auggie: Tell me what?  
  
Jacky looked at the ground. She wasn't comfortable telling Auggie this message, even if it was from Juliete  
  
Jacky: Um, she wanted me to tell you…  
  
Her voice trailed off  
  
Auggie: That's it I'm outta here  
  
Jacky: She said that she loved you  
  
Jacky let out a sigh as Auggie turned around to face her  
  
Auggie: Jules said that?  
  
Jacky could see the happiness in Auggie's eyes and nodded her head 'yes'   
  
Auggie: Why couldn't she tell me  
  
Jacky shrugged her shoulders  
  
Jacky: She said she didn't have the energy to cry right now  
  
Auggie smiled at Jacky and pulled her into a hug  
  
Auggie: Thank you  
  
Jacky nodded her head  
  
Jacky: Welcome  
  
Jacky watched as Auggie ran off hurriedly  
  
"I wonder what it's like to have someone love you that much," she thought disappointedly to herself  
  
  
Auggie ran over to Juliet who was now sleeping. He sat down beside her and held her hand  
  
Auggie: Hey Jules, I'm back. I really missed you.   
  
He looked at her, hoping she would open her eyes for just a quick minute  
  
Auggie: Um, Jacky told me…um, you know what it was I think.  
  
He looked around, not sure what to do. He leaned down and whispered into her ear…  
  
Auggie: I love you too Jules.  
  
He smiled as he felt her squeeze his hand. He nodded his head happily  
  
  
  
Scott walked over to Shelby who was sitting on a log off in the clearing by herself  
  
Scott: Hey  
  
She looked up at him briefly  
  
Shelby: Hey  
  
Scott looked around and then focused his attention on the ground  
  
Scott: So um…what went on durin' your hike.  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders while she was still staring at the ground.  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: Make a decision?  
  
Shelby put a strand of hair behind her ear, but didn't look up at him  
  
Shelby: Yeah  
  
Scott smiled, trying to control his excitement, but noticing Shelby didn't look too happy, he quieted down  
  
Scott: So…what is it?  
  
Shelby: I have decided that once you get back to Horizon your parents are going to want to talk to you about everything. They may even take you home  
  
Scott shook his head, not wanting to believe what she was saying, but he knew it was true.  
  
Shelby took in a deep breath and continued  
  
Shelby: If they do, I'm going to feel like someone has ripped my heart out.  
  
Shelby looked up at Scott for the first time. She stood up to face him, and put her hands in her back pockets  
  
Shelby: but I also figure that if they don't, you are going to need someone to talk to about it  
  
Scott nodded his head at her  
  
Shelby: Scott, you told me about Elaine before you told anyone else, and that meant a lot to me, it made me feel…good, special in a way.   
  
She took in another deep breath  
  
Shelby: What I'm trying to say is, what kind of a person would I be to abandon you now?  
  
Scott smiled at her  
  
Scott: Does that mean you trust me?  
  
Shelby gave him a small smile and nodded her head yes. Scott smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug  
  
Scott: I love you Shelby  
  
She fought back the tears. She now knew what it felt like to trust a guy. She felt so safe with him, and she was finally able to admit it.  
  
Scott knew Shelby wasn't going to tell him she loved him, that would come later. She had taken a big step today, so had Scott for that matter. He had just found out that no matter what, he would not leave Horizon, he didn't care what his parents' decision was.  
  
  
  
Daisy stood against a tree and watched as Scott pulled Shelby into a hug  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Guess she found the truth  
  
"Ahem"  
  
She turned around to see Ezra smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him as he walked towards her  
  
Ezra: I found the truth too  
  
Daisy gave Ezra a confused/curios look. She noticed the sparkle had returned to Ezra's eyes  
  
Ezra: Yep, I'm not going to look for my parents, not until I'm an adult myself at least  
  
Daisy raised her eyebrows at him  
  
Daisy: and how did you figure that out?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: I've known it for a long time, I just finally admitted it to myself  
  
Daisy gave him a small grin and put her arm on his shoulder  
  
Daisy: Well I'm proud of you Ezra  
  
He turned and smiled at her  
  
Ezra: I'm proud of myself too  
  
"I guess I should find my own truth," Daisy thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Laura looked across the clearing to see David sitting by himself. He seemed to be in a world of his own, and Laura had decided it wasn't one she was ready to enter. She rubbed her knee and looked over at Sophie who was talking with Peter.  
  
"I need to tell someone," Laura thought to herself. "I have to"  
  
She looked sadly at the ground. It seemed she was sinking back into a state of depression, and that isn't what she wanted to do.  
  
"I will tell them when we get back," she thought encouragingly to herself.   
  
She felt herself getting tired, so she settled up against a tree and pulled her jacket over her, closing her eyes to rest for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
Eric walked over to Scott and Shelby who were laughing together. Scott quickly jumped up when he saw Eric walking there way.   
  
Scott: What do you want freak?  
  
Shelby stood up beside Scott and pulled him over to the side  
  
Shelby: Scott, don't  
  
Scott gave her a confused look  
  
Scott: What do you mean Shelby, he hurt you?  
  
Shelby looked up at Scott  
  
Shelby: So did you  
  
Scott gave her a confused look as she smiled at him  
  
Shelby: If I would have found somebody to beat you up every time you called me a bad name during your first couple of months here, you would probably be in a wheelchair or really banged up at least  
  
Scott nodded his head and smiled at her  
  
Scott: I guess you're right  
  
He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck  
  
Scott: This is different though Shelby  
  
Shelby: How is it different Scott?  
  
Scott motioned his hand towards Eric who was standing waiting for them to get through talking  
  
Scott: He hurt you  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: and what did you do?   
  
Scott: He tried to kiss you Shelby   
  
Scott was now talking in a thick accent and some of the other Cliffhangers were looking there way  
  
Shelby: You dissed me lie crap Scott, there's no difference  
  
Scott put his hands in his pockets, he knew she was right  
  
Scott: Yeah  
  
Shelby: and he has already apologized to me, just listen to the guy, ok?  
  
Scott nodded his head and began walking towards Eric. He stopped though and turned back to face Shelby  
  
Scott: Did I ever tell you I was sorry for all that?  
  
Shelby smiled at him  
  
Shelby: You don't have to  
  
Scott walked back to her and gently kissed her on the forehead  
  
Scott: I'm sorry  
  
Shelby smiled as she watched Scott walk off  
  
"We're getting somewhere," she thought happily to herself  
  
  
  
Scott walked over to Eric and shoved his hands in his pockets  
  
Eric: I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for tryin' to kiss your girl  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: It's cool  
  
Eric: and according to Auggie you two really like each other and I'm sorry if I screwed anything up  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: Nah, it's cool  
  
Eric turned around to walk off  
  
Scott: Oh, and um, I didn't mean to jump you that night  
  
Eric gave Scott a small nod and walked off  
  
"Maybe he's half human after all," Eric thought to himself  
  
  
  
Shelby walked up behind Scott  
  
Shelby: How'd it go?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders and looked around  
  
Scott: Maybe I could get used to the newbie  
  
Shelby gave him a smirk and they walked over to check on Juliete…  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie stood smiling to themselves. They had just watched Scott and Eric, and it seemed to them that most of the tension had calmed down  
  
Sophie: Maybe this hike of yours wasn't such a bad idea Mountain Man  
  
Peter grinned at her  
  
Peter: I'm batting a thousand on it so far  
  
Sophie smirked at him  
  
Sophie: Well don't let it go to your head  
  
Peter gave her a playful/shocked look  
  
Peter: Who…me?  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes at him   
  
After a few minutes Sophie looked at her watch  
  
Sophie: Ready to go back?  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: Sophie, you know once we get back that emotions are going to be flying high  
  
Sophie nodded her head, knowing what Peter was talking about. Scott's parents would be there, they would have to start watching Juliete's calorie count again, and they had to have their one on ones with the new admits. Sophe couldn't help but wonder if Laura would open up to her… She quickly snapped back to reality and they began walking towards Juliete…   
  
  
  
Peter motioned for Scott and Auggie to take the back to polls, and David and he took the front two poles.   
  
Peter: We'll rotate every few miles  
  
David: Good, I'm weak and might drop her  
  
He looked behind him and smirked at Auggie  
  
Auggie: You do and I'll personally rearrange that already ugly face of yours   
  
David: *sarcastically* Oh, you afraid I could hurt your Princess  
  
Shelby: Shut up David, only I have the right to call her that.  
  
Shelby was concerned about Juliete, but wasn't sure how to show it  
  
David glared at her but didn't say anything else because Peter gave him a "don't even think about it look"  
  
  
  
Laura watched on as David was being mean to everyone. That wasn't the David she knew, and she wanted so badly to talk to him and find out what was wrong. She looked at Sophie who was standing a few feet away from her. She walked over towards her…  
  
Sophie: Hey Laura, everything ok?  
  
Laura shyly smiled at Sophie  
  
Laura: Yeah, everything is fine  
  
Sophie nodded her head and began to walk off  
  
Laura: I was wondering…  
  
Sophie turned around to face Laura, she had a concerned look on her face  
  
Sophie: What is it, honey? You can tell me  
  
Laura took in a deep breath  
  
Laura: Can I talk to you when we get back to Horizon?  
  
Sophie nodded her head 'yes' and Laura gave her a small, appreciative smile  
  
Laura: Thanks  
  
Laura walked off a little embarrassed, but glad she had done it  
  
"I'm finally going to be able to talk to someone about it," she thought to herself.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
Soon to come: Laura talks to Sophie  
  
Juliete sees the doctor  
  
Scott talks with his mom   
  
Ezra gets a surprise he isn't ready for  
  
Daisy tries to talk to David again  
  
A Cliffhanger runs  
  
A lot more  
  
  
Ok, all that above will happen within the next five chapters or so, so don't be expecting ALL of it in the next one, but in the very near future. As for everyone who e-mailed me and encouraged me to continue this story, thanks, it really motivates me to hurry up and get the next chapter out. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, this may very well be the never-ending story, because I'm not even half way through with my ideas I have. As long as the reviews continue, I will continue writing so…  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…10?  
  
  



End file.
